My sweet addiction
by MsLiLLip
Summary: Bella searches for the lost piece of her life.  I suck at summaries just read and review


He crept up behind me silently, even though I was a vampire I still couldn't hear him these days ever since he had become his own wolf, a lone wolf, thoughts of sorrow flashed into my mind as I remembered the day he finally broke ties with everyone of his pack and family, and ran just ran away. It had been the day I gave birth to Reen'esme a few days later I had just found out that he had disappeared without a trace I wanted so bad to go find him, but was to weak, Edward said he would go out and search while I rest but gave up after 2 months of non-stop looking, its like he had just vanished into thin air gone out of this existence. As soon as I had finished transforming I tried to go find him but Edward had stopped me saying that I needed to feed or else I would become savage with blood lust. I always held onto that small piece of hope to one day finally find him but was always kept busy with learning and taking care of Reen'esme. But now none of that mattered because I had found him here in the middle of nowhere hiding in the thickest part of the woods. My mind was suddenly thrown back into the present when a small growl erupted from his throat, ,my back was towards him, I felt to scared to turn around and face the wolf that use to once belong to me, I kept my eyes on the scenery as a bundles up on things to say to him, finally another growl erupted so I turned to face my reason of guilt, hurt and depression for so many years.

I turned slowly and looked at the ground at first finding his paws I followed them all the way up to his huge face, his body had changed his fur was more shaggy and darker, with more dominate streaks of black coursing over his huge body, he also had a tribal hair wrap in his hair on the right side, it was long and thick with black cotton strung around it many times, a bit worn but still in good condition. Finally I had finished looking at him I spoke the only words I could muster "I'm so sorry...Jacob" my knees grew weak and weren't able to support me, so I fell on my knees to the leafy ground while trying to cry, but no tears came, I looked up at him and into his eyes but nothing was processing his eyes were blank, my attempt of rescue had ended he had chosen to be a wolf so now a wolf he was... I bowed my head in loss and for the first time ever a vampire shed tears for something that was un-natural in so many ways a vampire shed tears for a Wolf...a werewolf.

As I sat there I heard leaves crackle underneath something, I looked up to find a naked man standing right in front of me his eyes clearly set on me, again I followed up from his feet to his face, missing out the extra bit of course, he was extremely huge and had copper skin his muscles rippled out of his skin everywhere he seemed toned, we sat there in silence for a few minutes until he interrupted "Bella" his voice was low and husky, I couldn't process, I had actually found him...Jacob...at last.

He said my name again but louder, I snapped out of my own thoughts and looked at what I had been searching for endless amount of restless months, everything had finally paid off, again he said my name but started to actually talk to me "What do you want Bella" I was still looking at him still awes at the fact he was here standing in front of me...naked.

I finally had registered enough to get up and look him in the face I came here for two reasons and two reasons only one is that he ran away and left me without a good-bye or anything just disappeared, I didn't blame him I just wanted to know why did he not even say good-bye...and second a fire deep within me burned and yearned for him, something that only he could fill but the second I would not mention for fear of letting all of my emotions run wild right here and now, I came back to the present and he was still looking at me waiting for answers I started with the fact it was all that I wanted it to be save that he was not there to share it with me and how my family was doing but he didn't care about anything he interrupted me and spoke with a harsh tone "No! Bella you don't understand the question, I don't care about anything that has happened to you, I just want to know how the hell you found me and why you came looking for me" my face bowed low "I came to look for you because I missed you and I really needed to talk about what happened between us, enough for everything to spin out of control" "are you serious your really asking me that...lets see shell we, first you rip my heart out then you throw in my face then you have the guts to come and find me after all these years as a blood sucker and throw everything in my face of how sweet your pitiful exsistance is" i was speechless at the way he talked to me this is not my Jacob at all this was a stranger my Jacob wouldn't talk to me like this "Im not your Jacob" he spat out I looked up "How did you know what i was thinking" a grin crept on his face "just a trick I learnt" I looked at him thoroughly he was not my Jacob but a a stranger in Jacobs body a very hot body for that matter.

"Bella tell me" I turned to him he was closer then before a lot closer he was looking down at me looking directly into my eyes "Tell me!" his breath was hot on my face and his voice was filled with anger I couldn't take it anymore I blew up "tell you what theres nothing to tell I missed you ok...I missed you so much, you went away from me everyone told me so but I couldn't fathom it, after I had Reen'esme I tried looking for you but I had to learn how to control mu self as a vampire...I..I couldn't live with the fact he weren't there with me...because" his eyes pierced deep into me "You may be a leech but your still the same person inside...always about yourself, you know what I had to go through I separated from my pack form everyone I loved just over you I stared at myself everyday thinking of just killing him and his damned family just to be with you" he then pointed to his hair wrap "and this you see this, this hair wrap will forever be on me because I left the pack and my family behind, I thought it only to be a legend but its true it appears on you when you have become a lone wolf it gives you the power to be alone, to be your own person, but the dark side of it is that it bears the mark of a lone and rouge wolf, one that can never become part of a pack, forever alone, and the sickening twist, you want to hear it" at this point in his story my tears are shed in every form possible and Jacob is shaking in front of me "I...can...never...die" a curse I will have to live with for the rest of eternity...unless a vampire kills me of course..." he then looked at me with plee in his eyes I stepped back I was angry and a muck of emotions running high in me what the hell did he actually want me to kill him "what Jacob what!" I stepped back further while nodding my head,trying to contemplate what he wanted of me "I didn't come all this way to kill you Jacob" I yelled at him with tears filling my eyes "I..I cant I wont, I cant believe your even asking me this" his eyes just pleaded with me to do it "Bella please i know you came all this way to get answers...and I'll give you those answers only if you promise this" he then gave me a broken look, all of his emotions were explicit on his face all at once and I couldn't help but cry even more, shedding tears for the one that set my body on fire each time I even thought about him but right here and now and what he was asking of me...


End file.
